Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control unit, a control method, and a non-transitory recording medium storing a control program.
Background Art
Electrophotographic image forming apparatuses that includes a power supply configuration that converts commercial power into DC using a rectification smoothing circuit, generates DC voltage supplied to a fixing heater using a DC-DC converter for heater, and generates DC voltage supplied to a CPU and a HDD on a controller board and actuators such as motors using a DC-DC converter for load are known. In the power supply configuration described above, control units that control temperature, voltage, and current of the fixing heater are known.
For example, an image forming apparatus that includes a power supply that controls a DC-DC converter stabilizing temperature, current, and voltage aiming at both reducing effect on power supply environment and shortening start-up time as the first purpose, reducing temperature ripple of the fixing heater as the second purpose, protect the fixing heater or its power supply circuit from over-current as the third purpose, and saving energy as the fourth purpose is known.